Christmas
by ScaramoucheFigaro17
Summary: A little Christmas story about Haruka


Unfortunately I do neither own Michiru nore Haruka.

I know it's a bit soon for a Christmas story but I was in the mood.

If you don't like the pairing don't read.

If you do like it I hope you will enjoy it!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Cold…colder…much colder…very much colder…ice cold…polar cold…damn it Ruka you're searching in the wrong place! "

„Why do I have to search anyway?! It's Christmas, not Easter! "

„Because I think it's funny! " the violinist said, emphasizing the word I.

Michiru sat with a smirk on her face in a big comfortable chair watching Haruka, who was running around in the room searching for her Christmas' present. The smaller girl insisted that she had to look for it, at first she didn't want to but then she decided to help a bit.

Haruka glanced at Michiru „Hey, Easter Bunny! For how long have I been searching now?! " she complained, she just couldn't, COULDN'T find this stupid presents. "I've been looking EVERYWHERE in the entire room, there is NO present!!! "

„Right. "

„Huh? "

„Who said, that it is in the living room, darling? "

„Wow! Wait, that means you've let me search for one and a half hour and there is no present in here? " Haruka tried to remain calm.

„Yes, exactly! The presie are in different room! " The aqua haired girl giggled and smiled mischievously.

„Why didn't you tell me? "

„You didn't ask! " She followed the bigger girl into another room. NO present.

„You are really enjoying this, aren't you!? "

„Of course I am, chèri! "

„Michi we have been in every single room in the whole house and I haven't found anything, PLEASE give it to me! " the tomboy begged.

Michiru shook her head. "I'm soooooo not going to! "

„Please honey…"

„No! "

„darling…? "

„Nope! "

„sweetie… sweetheart… baby…babe? "

„No way! But I might give you another tip! "

Michiru leaned closer to her face „The garage counts as a room too" she whispered into the blonds' ear.

Haruka immediately rushed past the beauty, down the stairs, flung the door to the garage open and nearly bumped into her present. Her jaw dropped, in front of her stood a wonderful, beautiful, indescribable car.

Ruka jumped forward and hugged HER Christmas present.

"You like it?" a melodic voice asked from behind.

Haruka turned around and saw Michiru standing in the doorway. She picked her lover up and twirled her around. "Oh I love it! It must have cost you an asset!"

"Don't worry; you know I have enough money to buy at least ten of them! It's just a little present!"

"Anyway, now you'll get your present!"

"I get on too? But I told you, you shouldn't buy anything!"

"And I didn't listen! By the way I also have loads of money!" She picked the smaller girl up again and carried her into their bedroom, "It's under the bed."

The aqua hared girl reached under the bed and pulled box out. "What's in it?"

"I won't tell! Unpack it!" the tomboy demanded.

Michiru ripped the paper off, in the box was a violin case. She opened it and in it was a beautiful Stradivari. Haruka reached for it and turned it around, in the back the words "You are my ocean and I am your wind, forever and always till eternity. In love Haruka." were carved.

Tears ran down Michirus' cheeks "I...I..." she hiccupped, unable to speak.

"Ssssshhh, you don't need to say anything. There's no need to thank me. You are doing that every single day, with everything you do, every smile, every touch, every look. Michi you are my life I don't need anything except you. You are the only person I truly care about. I can't live without you. YOU ARE MY OCEAN..."

"And...YOU...YOU ARE MY WIND..." Michiru said between sobs.

"_FOREVER AND ALWAYS TILL ETERNITY" (both)_

Haruka took the fragile girl into her arms and rubbed her back as she began to sob harder. The hot tears streamed down her face and soaked into Rukas' shirt.

"I love you" the beauty whispered when she had stopped crying.

"I love you too, my angel." Haruka replied, her head buried in her lovers aqua hair.

Teal eyes met ocean blue ones and faces came closer. The blond stopped when their lips were only an inch apart, sweet words were whispered again and finally they closed the gap between them. After what seemed like an eternity the girls parted, out of breath.

"Merry Christmas, Michi."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ruka."

Michiru snuggled into her sky princess chest and after a while both fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review!

If you are reading this and it is already christmas in your town, city etc. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU! (I hope you'll get loads off nice presies!)


End file.
